


Dreamers Reunited

by cielinabox



Category: Downfall (Video Games), The Cat Lady (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Anorexia, Canon Continuation, Eating Disorders, Force-Feeding, Gen, Just being safe, Mental Instability, Obsession, Post-Canon, Reunions, Unrequited Love, all this stuff happens in game and should be known if you played it, downfall remake, for all these tags I swear this fic isn't that bad, i cant be blamed for this, we all know joe is fucked up right? right
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 21:04:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17190377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cielinabox/pseuds/cielinabox
Summary: "Things weren’t normal anymore. For all the things that Joe Davis was unsure about, that stood out as a clear answer. He didn’t know if the last few weeks were even real. (...) What he did know was nothing could be normal ever again."Joe and Agnes find each other outside of their nightmares, and it turns out Joe's in even worse shape than before.





	Dreamers Reunited

Things weren’t normal anymore.

For all the things that Joe Davis was unsure about, that stood out as a clear answer. He didn’t know if the last few weeks were even real. He wasn’t sure if how many people were dead, how much of the hellscape he’d gone through was real, or what made Ivy change so much. What he did know was nothing could be normal ever again. But he could try to make it as close as he could to normal. Running away, Ivy in tow, was the only answer that could remotely solve his problems, or at least make things less catastrophic. 

If he had a choice of where to rebuild his life, it would’ve been Seattle. Back to childhood, where he had so many good- and horrible- memories. It’s even where he met Ivy. Maybe that could’ve been a chance to rekindle the flame in their relationship that had gone out long ago. Joe, however, liked to think he wasn’t that stupid. His hometown would’ve been the easiest place for the police to look, if they even had any leads. So he chose some tiny, run of the mill town where they’d never suspect a thing. The new apartment could use some work, but it was a place to keep Ivy, so it worked for his purposes.

Ivy had been very unresponsive as of late. Joe had to practically feed, dress, and wash her himself. It was hard, and he was sure she was extremely embarrassed by it, but he gladly did it for the woman he loved most. However, it took a lot out of him. Constantly doting on Ivy meant Joe didn’t get out much save for the occasional run to get food. 

After a while, Ivy finally began to speak to him just a little and told him she was beginning to feel better now and that she was so grateful for his help and care. Hearing her voice again warmed his heart, and he finally convinced himself he could go and explore the town a little. He hadn’t gone much farther than the grocery store, and it would be helpful to know what’s around for when Ivy fully recovered. He made sure both locks on the door of the apartment were safe before heading out into the town.

It was a very grey day, but Joe didn’t particularly care about that. He was very used to this kind of weather back when his old flat was under its seemingly perpetual rain cloud. The people in this town didn’t seem to care for it though, as the streets were empty save for a few people with large recyclable shopping bags and umbrellas under their arms. They waved to him and smiled, and he nodded back. Damn, he thought, is this the type of town where everyone makes it a point to notice you? Could be dangerous.

Along his route, he noticed a warm, brightly lit shop against the dull sky. After investigating he noted it was a coffee shop and a trendy, hardly-coffee-at-all shop at that. He scoffed at places like that. But the smell of coffee and baked goods was tempting… Didn’t Ivy like places like this? Before all her dieting that was. Maybe he’d bring her something from here, she certainly deserved it after the shit she went through. Yeah, something with all the high calorie, guilty pleasure things she’d been depriving herself of. 

He shook his head to clear the thought. Not yet. Maybe when she’s better. But he had to try it out at least, right?

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be only a chapter long one shot, but I ended up being rambly as usual. But it's good since that means I'm getting into the universe. As it stands I'm planning on maybe three chapters, but we'll see. Thanks for reading!


End file.
